


Autumn in the Abbey

by Clearbelle (dennydearest)



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: F/M, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennydearest/pseuds/Clearbelle
Summary: Just some tooth rotting fluff that I wrote for my bebs Aima a while back





	Autumn in the Abbey

Thunder grumbled quietly and the gentle pitter-patter of rain could be heard from inside the gatehouse. Pip sat quiet, staring out at the Abbey orchards as the trees danced about in the wind and rain. He enjoyed the quiet that came with the rain. A cheery fire crackled in the hearth. Bellie had a small kettle of mint tea hanging over it, it’s contents bubbling about and filling the gatehouse with its deep aroma. A tray of pasties sat by the fire, already golden from baking, now just soaking in warmth until they were ideal for eating. Bellie turned the tray a bit every few seconds, letting them warm evenly as possible. She glanced back at Pip as he sat staring out the window. He folded his arms about him and kept his bushy tail close to his back, immediate proof that he had grown cold sitting so far from the fire. Bellie rolled her eyes and chuckled, standing and brushing her paws off on her legs before walking over and pinching his ear softly.

“Alright now, come on. Let’s warm you up.”

Pip hid a quiet laugh and followed the squirrelmaid over towards the fireplace. She spread out a blanket and pointed to it, motioning him to sit down. He smiled and did as he was told, shaking his head a bit and laughing quietly. Bellie stuffed a few pillows behind him and ladled out a steaming cup of tea for him, setting it and a pasty on a plate and sliding it towards him. He watched her do the same for herself and sit down next to him, scrunching up a pillow and putting it between them for her to lean against. She sipped her tea and pretended not to notice his gaze, but blushed a moment later and turned to him, poking his arm in annoyance.

“What are you staring at me like that for?”

Pip smiled and took her tea from her, setting it down next to his and pushing the pillow that she had placed between them out of the way.

“Come here.”

Without waiting for a response he pulled her up next to him and wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling his face into the top of her head softly. She smirked and cuddled up against him.

“Can I have my tea back now?”

“No.”


End file.
